


Just a Spark

by Nqriion



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nqriion/pseuds/Nqriion
Summary: Big sleep!^#^&#% $@^' LULW!!!!
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Hidaka Hokuto
Kudos: 5





	Just a Spark

**Author's Note:**

> God I'm scared

Hokuto laid in his bed, his right arm over his eyes. Gripping and letting go of the sheets out of frustration, you could tell, even without seeing his face. But he was not mad in any sort of way. He was confused. The thought of _him_. His jokes, his face, his laugh, but mostly his voice. He couldn't stop thinking about it, his face flushed and he started to look through texts exchanges with him. He soon grew tired.

He then thought about how it felt to be with him, _why does he feel this way._ One day he walk out of class, someone passed by waved, and gave him a smile he could never stop thinking about. "Hokke! See you later! Bye!", and just like that his chest started aching, he felt as though his throat would explode, his hands shook, and sweat. And all he could do is smile back, and ignore the fireworks he felt. ' _Just a spark, can light up a flame',_ he thought.

Out of all the people that made him feel like this, it was him, Akehoshi Subaru. They were on different paths, different views, different feelings, **different leagues**. He didn't know but, it made him feel like his was below everyone when near him, he would always feel like he was too harsh, then think of what he could have done wrong. Soon he wanted to talk to the person, the person that made him feel like he was in love. He figured the school was perfect for the talk.

"Akehoshi!", Hokuto yelled, Subaru had responded, and quickly went over to him, Hokuto stepped back. Subaru smiled at him, "What ya need Hokke?", his voice was soothing, as if you can fall asleep to it, "Well," ~~Hokke~~ Hokuto exclaimed, "I've had these thoughts recent... And I want to know." He paused, while Akehoshi waits for him to continue. "I-... I want to know how love feels like." He was completely red, ' _did I do it, does he get it!?'_. Subaru smirked, "Well I'll show you.", he walked closer to Hokuto, lifted his hand to gently caress his cheek, he leaned up as Hokuto leaned down. And they were kissing, in the warmth of the afternoon sun that hit the school, and the breeze that the leafs flew in.

Then, he woke up.


End file.
